


Dragon Fire

by Femalefonzie



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: (Not graphic though. Just mentioned with shadow and the egg), Aesexual reproduction, Aesexual!Chase Young, Chase's egg hatched in this, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Neutral characters, Origin Stories, Time Travel, end of world, greater evil, heylin and Xiaolin team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalefonzie/pseuds/Femalefonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 1,500 years ago the Xiaolin monks of that time trapped the most evil and despicable being deep underground in a secure fortress that could only be opened by the Xiaolin monks. Even after they separated and two went over to the heylin side, the fortress was not opened. For the evil behind that door would destroy the world and bring their destrus toon upon them.</p>
<p>But during a showdown the monks of this generation, unaware of the danger, have let that evil out into the world. Without any other option, their only choice is to team up with their greatest foes to trap the evil back where it belongs.</p>
<p>((Warnings may change.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Fire

_**498 A.D.**_

_For several weeks the Xiaolin temple had been open to the public. Normally only monks, dragons and masters were allowed behind temple walls but in rare emergencies refuges were allowed to take shelter there. Now, all who dwelled there were common peasants and a few masters. The dragons and monks were gone...and presumably dead until proven other wise._

_The first attack came almost five months ago and the raids had been increasing ever since. Not just in China but all over the world. One of the masters had heard that even lands that had yet to be probably settled were being conquered by this force. They were growing weaker, supplies were running low, and it was looking blequ. Orphans cried out for their mothers, lovers weeped for their missing ones, parents searched through buildings for children they would never find. Master Ming Lo sometimes would watch the peasants, watches how they handled the situation they were in._

_His monks, the ones he'd been training for years...were dead. All of them. Even his own son...but he did not cry out in despair like these other parents. They had nothing to distract thEm from their loss. He had a new duty, one important to the safety of the world and survival of mankind._

_From these orphans and lost souls he would need to find more monks, ones who knew pain and anger, and would fight until there wasn't a breath left in their Bodies. Ones who knew they could not loose. Ones so hungry for vengance that they couldn't possibly be beaten._

_To start there would be four. The basic elements. No wood or metal or any of the Others. Not yet at least. Just earth, water, fire and air..._

_Master Ming Lo knew it was dangerous to call upon children fueled by anger and a need for retribution to save the world but it was all completely necessary._

_The world had to continue on._

_He found his first choice for the dragon of wind before any other._

_The child was strong, but...self-centred and rather lazy. Five seconds into their first meeting he made it abruptly clear that he was only looking out for himself and wanted to guarantee his own survival._

_His lies were obvious. Master Ming Lo had spotted the child handing out supplies he had swiped from the kitchen to younger children and offering comfort on numerous occasions._

_It would appear that this child wanted to look tough, self-centred, to not be mistaken as vulnerable but he cared about those who could not protect themselves. He was witty too and a sneak. This was proven when he managed to successfully sneak several loads of bread from the kitchen on three different occasions._

_Master Ming Lo's choice for a dragon of earth surprised even himself._

_After all, there weren't supposed to be any girls allowed in their profession._

_This girl was different though. Calm under pressure, brilliant and calculating. She stayed bt herself out of the way, watching like the master himself, how things were handled. She was truly fascinating and her interest with both devices created by the monks and the plant life around the temple provided useful. Especially if she was to join the monks._

_There was a boy who stood out amongst the others at the temple. He was taller, stronger...he could have passed for a grown  man instead of a ten year old boy._

_"I worked in the fields on my family's farm before..." The boy said softly, in a voice that didn't sound like it should be coming from him. "We didn't have much money at first. My dad just gott out of the army and we didn't have much money to start off...so I did a lot of harvesting and pulling carts."_

_Master Ming Lo didn't ask about the boy's parents. He knew very well that if they had made it out in time then their son wouldn't be sleeping in the courtyard with a Bunch of strangers._

_He was a hard worker, and clearly determined to get the job done. His work ethic was one that could be improved upon._

_The dragon of fire was harder to scout out But eventually Master Ming Lo decided upon one child in particular._

_He would be the youngest, not just out of the candidates for monks but all children in the temple. Most young children, under five, didn't get out in one piece._

_This one was...odd. Extremely quiet, and shy. He backed away from the other children and tried to stay as distant as possible. But Master Ming Lo could sense greatness in the boy. He could see a spark in his eyes, a fierce sense of purpose in his heart. Once he got over his people issues the boy could easily become a grand master._

_All he and the the other children needed was time, training and team work._

_Master Ming Lo could sense that great things would come from these young boys and girl._

_Dashi, Wuya, Guan and Chase._

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction is short but will pick up in the later chapters. Just so everyone knows.


End file.
